Broken
by Nian7
Summary: They broke us, they left us, did they ever care for us? Why did they leave us? It's those qestions that Anko and Sakura have in common when they get drunk together and qestion compare the men they loved. ankorochi saksas


A/n: This just came to me out of no where and hit me hard so I just had to right it. You may like it, you may not. Oh well, but please give it a chance. I was in a gloomy mood so, yea…… enjoy I guess..

_This is my heart break_

_This is my end to tomorrow_

_This is my pain_

_This is what you did to me_

_I gave you everything_

_I gave you all I had_

_And yet you didn't even glance_

_This is my sorrow_

_This is everything inside that I have to…. Let go…_

Anko's moment

She woke up, sweaty and panting. That dream, that memory; it played like a broken recording in her mind. Over and over, it just didn't stop.

FLASHBACK (14 yrs ago)

"OROCHIMARU SENSAI! LOOK! LOOK! I DID IT! I DID THE JUTSU!"

Orochimaru nodded with a smile and then turned back to what he was originally doing. Staring at Tsunade- sama. As usual, Tsunade- sama didn't notice.

An ache danced around in Anko's heart. She clutched her chest, it hurt. Did she need a doctor?

She sighed, she was disappointed. She had been working on the Senbon Jutsu that Orochimaru had shown her for hours. Long hard hours. And when she finally mastered it, he was not paying attention. Not that was unusual but it still hurt.

She peered at Orochimaru, her heart wretched as she saw him stare at Tsunade with sadness and longing. When Tsunade was aroung that was what he usually did, stare at her with those pale eyes of his.

Anko turned and walked off, she needed to cool off. Number one rule as a shinobi is to never get your feeling involved when it came to training or missions.

She walked for hours, past people like the the noble Uchiha clan members and regular people like the Nara clan members. She walked past the Konoha main building, noting on the black cloth that had hung their since the loss of the Yondaime (not sure if I spelt it right so sry . ) months before.

She walked to the gates of Konoha then stopped dead. In a heap was the blood of Dan, Tsunade's current boyfriend. Over him was Orochimaru holding a bloody Kunai.

Anko gasped, it couldn't be true. Orochimaru was no murderer…..he wasn't! She saw snake painting's and snakes slither aroung his arm. Anko shivered, "N- no.."

She saw Tsunade appear crying. Screaming, "WHY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"

Orochimaru smirked, "…….It's simple…..I was suppose to be the Hokage, ME!..But instead they chose Yondaime.. and now that old geezer AGAIN! It makes me sick.." He clicked his tongue and glared at Tsunade, moving to her, "And you…" He sneered, "You…"

Anko watched Tsunade step back and pale. Gasping, "Me?" She gulped, "What did I do?"

"You never noticed! You never noticed how I felt about you! Because ofmy abilities with snakes I've been looked at like a traitor by everyone… but I was fine… as long as I could stood by you I was fine.. but like them you never noticed.." His eyes glowed. He leaned into Tsunade and licked her face with his long tongue. "I am leaving now. In the morning I will be Konoha's enemy. And then you will notice me." He backed off and disappeared into the woods. Anko followed.

Orochimaru stopped and appeared in front of Anko. "Anko…what are you doing?"

She blushed, "I'm following you sesai.. but I'm not believing… your b- betraying Konoha."

Orochimaru sighed, "Yes Anko."

Tears fell down her face, "Your going to wear I can't follow."

Orochimaru shook his head, "It's not that you can't.. it's that you won't. .this is still your home.. but it isn't mine anymore."

He walked away and Anko felt desperateness grow in her. Sesai Orochimaru was everything to her. He was her idol, her teacher; the one she loved most. Without thinking she fell to her knees crying, "Senasi! Please don't go! Please don't leave me!"

Orochimaru appeared behind her. "Your annoying.." He knocked her out cold and left her there, disappearing.

End OF FLASHBACK

Anko walked to the nearest bar, she decided that she needed a drink.

She walked in and indulged herself ina bottle of liquor thinking "No one can understand me, no one.."

_I need to break away_

_I need to understand this madness becuae it's hurting me_

_Every night I break down crying_

_Since you left me_

_You took apart of me too and now I'm alone_

_This is my sadness_

_This is my hurt that's deep inside_

_Every memory locked away of you, it kills me_

_It makes me ache deep in my heart_

_And now I'm kneeling_

_Praying to a God that you'll come back someday_

_Cause I can't forget about me you_

_No I can't seem to let go…_

Sakura's moment

She stared at the backs of her friends as they walked out the gate. Tears blurred her eyes.

Every rookie in the rookie nine had left. Naruto left to train with Jiraiya, Sasuke left to train with Orochiamru, and everyone else had left on a big mission. Even Tsunade.

She hugged herself feeling tears stinging her eyes. They were all doing this to get back Sasuke and improve their strengths while Sasuke was doing this to kill his brother. In the end everyone grew stronger and had reached Anbu level already while Sakura? She had grown a little stronger but was still at Gennin (sry if I spelt it wrong) level.

Without another glance she ran. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to be strong so much. But no teacher, no ninja would help because they knew she was weak. They knew that she would always be the weak link of the rookie nine. The one that even normal gennins could defeat.

She ran remembering when Sasuke had left her. She had given him everything, holding nothing back. But it was and would never be enough.

She shook her head, she was tired of looking at everyone's backs. She didn't want people to get hurt helping her! Neji said she wasn't strong because she wasn't destined to be, Sasuke had said she wasn't strong because she did not try to be, everyone else had said she wasn't strong because she didn't want to be. But that wasn't true, she did. She did want to be strong.

Everyone always asked her, "Why are you a ninja? Your not strong enough!"

She never told anyone but she was a ninjs because it was what and who she was. She knew of no other life or way.

She sighed and stopped running, she walked into the bar near her deciding to get a drink.

I love you

I hate you

I'm just holding on by a thread

I need to numb this pain

But I can't let go, I seem to have fallen.

I seem to have slipped a notch

And now it's getting cold

I don't know what to do

I falling behind

All the truths about me

It's all long gone…

Now I'm Broken

I'm so broken deep inside

I'm numbed by pain that I cannot hide

I try to run but I don't get far

Cause in the end I'm broken…

Anko and Sakura's moment

Anko watched warily as Sakura walked into the bar. She looked like she'd been to battle. Without a word Anko patted the stool next to her, Sakura slid on.

The bartender smiled and gave them some shots, "Don't worry, take as many as you want. It's on the house. You 2 look like you need it."

They both muttered thanks and downed the shots like water. Looking up to smile at one another, giving a slight toast they downed some more.

3 hrs later

"At least when Sasuke left you he left you on a bench, hic, My sucky SOB of a teacher left me on the floor! The DAMN FLOOR!" She snorted, "Damn donkey assed petifiler…"

Sakura chuckled, " You shouldn't say such words.. though I will admit.. he deserved every word. He abused right? Emotionaly? Yea, Sasuke did that to me too." She sighed, "Cheers!" Her and Anko downed a lemon shot.

"We're sad aren't we?" She shook her head wobbly. "We're sitting here telling off traitors that aren't even here!" She chuckled, "We should be telling them off in person!"

Sakura burped then drawled, "Now wouldn't that be fun?" She hiccupped.

"Damn straight!" Anko nodded. "Cheers!" They downed 2 shots of Vodka and burped. "It sucks to be us right now! We're the only people who knows what it feels like to be ditched willingly by those we loved while everyone else was ditched UNWILLINGLY by those they loved!"

Sakura nodded, "That is true. Come to think of it… shouldn't we be the one's whining and moping?"

Anko narrowed her eyes as if she just realized what Sakura was saying. "Yea, your right… we should be the ones moping! Wait.. why aren't we?"

Sakura shruggen and twirled a glass, "Beats me… maybe it's cause we're stupid."

Anko nodded,"K….cheers!" She held up a glass. Sakura held up hers and tapped Anko's glass, they both grinned, "Cheers!" They slurped the last bottle of lemon shots then smiled cheekily, "Good night!" Their eyes rolled back and they fell of their stools backwards.

The bartender gaped nad then ran around the bar, "Oh crap…." He kept muttering. Quickly he realized they overdosed and he took them to the hospital.

_But if you return to me and bring back the chards f my heart_

_I'll be alright…._

On the mission

Tsunade, Kakashi, and Naruto sit down and talked with Orochimaru and Sasuke (who were at the moment tied up by a grinning Jiraiya who had just arrived with Naruto).

"OI, retard. You need to come back!" Naruto bristled like an angry boar.

Sasuke smirked, "Why? So I can get weak? Be harassed by fan girls? Or get annoyed by you?"

Naruto jumped up, "NO! THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME OR YOU IT'S ABOUT SAKURA ABOUT OUR TEAM! YOU BROKE IT AND JURT HER HEART! IF YOU DON'T COME BACK SOON SHE MIGHT KILL HERSELF!"

Sasuke snorted, "So? It's not my fault she's so damn weak." He leaned back and smiled in amusement and Kakshi held back and enraged Naruto.

"I' don't know why she loves you! But she does…" Kakashi stated quietly, "And if you'd grow up and see beyond your selfishness you'd see that you owe Sakura. She never gave up on you and saved your life more than once."

Naruto snorted, "And considering that she put up with your crap for so long I'd say she was stronger than steal, not weak.."

Sasuke's eyes turned sharingan but Orochimaru made him pause. "That's enough Sasuke…. Tsunade are you here about….?"

Tsunade nodded, "About her? Yes.. she suffers too… and I think you both owe Anko and Sakura more than enough to come back to Konoha and save them…."

Sasuke and Orochimaru looked at each other, "Than you'll let us go back?"

Tsunade nodded, "I'll get in trouble but on my honour as a shinobi I'll let you 2 go back."

Orochiamru and Sasuke then nodded and Naruto scowled. Inwardly though he was chuckling. Actually Sakura and Anko were not dieing but…. Hey that lie was getting Orochimaru and Sasuke to come to Konoha right? And it would make Sakura and Anko happy. Though he planned to tell them vibrantly that they had the worst taste in men!

A week later

Orochimaru's eye twitched, "So you were lying? Sakura anD Anko are alive?"

Tsunade bit her lip and gave an innocent shrug, "Eh heh…"

Just then Shizune burst in, "Your back! Thank goodness! You must come quick! Anko and Sakura are in critical care! They overdosed on liquor almost a week ago. They've slipped into a coma!"

Tsunade raised an eye brow to Orochimaru and ran over to the critical care room.

A wranggly man stood in the room fiddling. Shizune introduced him, "Tsunade this is the bartender who was serving drinks that night. He said that the 2 ladies had walked in looking like misery itself so he offered them some drinks..but then they wouldn't stop. They mumbled about stupid sensai's and men in a very.. er… colorful way…."

Tsunade turned to smirk at the two men behind her. They sneered.

Suddenly Sakura twitched and cried out, "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE SASUKE!" She sobbed, "DON'T LEAVE ME! EVERYONE ELSE HAD! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE MEA ALONE TOO!" She cried harder.

Sasuke's eyes turned sad. She sounded the way he did when he found his father dieing and his clan murdered. He gathered Sakura into his arms and sighed.

Anko stirred and muttered, "Damn senasi! You say no one notices you, lke hell they don't! What did you thing I was doing? Staring at air? I noticed you! But you never noticed me!" Orochimaru moved to her sadly taking her into his arms. He chuckled when she muttered some colorful thinks about him. "Freakin #!#$#$ that !$$#..!"

Tsunade and Naruto smiled.

After much trouble they managed to revive Anko and Sakura. Anko recovered with no problems just some major headaches. Sakura was not as fortunate. She wasn't able to walk for at least 2 weeks. During this time Orochimaru and Sasuke stopped denying that they didn't care. In fact they decided to treat their Koinichis (sry, I know I din't spell that right.)

Anko awakes

"Aw crap… my head! Ow…., damnit…."

"Still not a morning person Anko?" Orochimaru appeared behind her.

She gasped and fell off the bed blushing. "What the? Where the hell did you come from!"

Orochimaru smirked, "And here I thought you knew me so well…" He advanced to her.

She stepped back stumbling, cursing under her breath. "Shut up…"

Orochimaru chuckled, "And still foul mouthed? Hmm.. let's do something better with that mouth of yours…" He grinned and swooped down to capture her mouth. His eyes never left hers. "I'm here to stay Anko…."

She went wide eyes and started to cry, launching into his arms as he smiled.

Sakura's awakes

She sat up in a daze. What had happened? She scratched her head and then gasped. O yea! "Freaking Sasuke….."

"No kun?"

Sakura whipped among and nearly fell off the bed but Sasuke caught her and held her up to him like as if carrying a toddler.

"Sasuke! What… where.. how.. why?" She sputtered. She saw him smirking then frowned. "Forget it!" She grew angry. "Screw it! You turned you back and walked away along time ago, as far as I'm concerned you can keep on walking!" She glared.

Sasuke smirked, "Can you really say that?"

Sakura looked down, "Don't…. I still love you but…" She looked up and smiled sadly.."Isn't this your cue to run away? That's what you did the last I said I loved you."

Sasuke shook his head, "Not this time…" He nudged her chin up.

She sighed, "Don't toy with me Sasuke.. don't toy."

He smiled. "Never.. I'm staying and you ARE going to help restore my clan. Like it or not." He kissed her slowly and sweetly.

That afternoon

Sakura sat in Sasuke's lap as Anko sat next to Orocchimaru. They sat with Tsunade and discussed the new arrangements for peace and such. For the first time in a long time, Anko and Sakura were happy. And they we're finally at peace, their suffering was finally over and they no longer had to look at the back of the ones they loved.

A/n: corn, I know.. no flamers please… but if you like then please review. Thanks!


End file.
